


Three In A Bed

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desperation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edging, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Levi gets wrecked by Eren and Hanji.He loves every second of it.





	Three In A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I got this ask on Tumblr, and knew I had to do it. I did get asked for it to be jealous sex, too, but I wasn't comfortable writing that at the time. I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Link to my tumblr [here.](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/)

“You’re just far too gorgeous like this…” Hanji whispered, fingers sliding up Levi’s chest slowly, kissing along his jaw slowly. Eren’s lips were working around his thighs and hips, hand slowly working his cock. Levi’s back arched softly with a soft gasp when Hanji’s finger slowly pinched and teased his nipple, making his chest thrum with heat and excitement.

“F-Fuck…” The raven breathed, head tipping back as one of his hands moved up to bury into auburn hair, feeling the soft strands that were wavy from being in a ponytail most of the day. Soft moans spilled from Levi consistently as the heat in his groin steadily grew, burning hotter and hotter.

“Eren, I’m close.” He gasped, and within seconds, Eren’s hand had let go of his cock, ceasing that build-up as Levi writhed slightly at the loss, groaning. “Fuck, you’re evil, the both of you.”

“Mm, you know you love it.” Hanji whispered, lips pressing to the back Levi’s ear, brushing the over the shell and nipping softly. Levi let out a rushed breath, toes curling against the sheets as he felt Eren’s fingers running along the inside of his thigh, gently coaxing his legs wider.

“I’m going to have you on the edge for about twenty minutes. Is that okay, love?” Eren asked, grabbing the lube that laid next to Levi and pouring some onto the raven’s cock, using his hand to spread it along his length slowly. Levi gasped, but nodded quickly, eager to feel Eren’s hand properly stroke his cock once again.

“Please…” Levi whispered, hips pushing up against the hand that had slowly began working his cock a bit more, the slightest amount faster than before. Hanji had taken to kissing and sucking at his chest and nipples, leaving him whimpering softly at the onslaught of pleasure. Levi’s brows furrowed, fingers twitching against Hanji’s head and the sheets beneath him.

After six edges, Levi was already a panting, begging mess, wanting to just  _come_ already. His toes stretching out and his feet pointing.

“How much longer? I-I… Please, oh fuck,  _please_.” Levi begged, Hanji now gone from the bed for the moment while pulling on the strap-on harness, settling the skin tone dildo in place. Levi knew what it meant if she was putting on that harness, and it only served to increase his arousal.

“Only about ten more minutes, and I’m gonna prep you for us during that,” Eren informed, leaning up on the support of his clean hand, pressing his lips against Levi’s own. Levi returned the kiss thankfully, his hand tangling into brunet locks for a moment until Eren pulled away. “You’ll be okay, sweetheart. You know how good it’ll feel when you finally do come. And you know if you absolutely want, just say the word, and we’ll move on from the edging or stop all together, okay?”

Levi simply nodded, taking a few deep breaths before giving a reply. “I’m good. I’m okay. I’m okay to continue.”

“Good boy. Very good.” Eren praised as he worked his way back down Levi’s body with his tongue and teeth, hand opening the lube and pouring it onto his hand. “I’m so proud of you already. I’m sure you’ll be so ready to take both mine and Hanji’s cocks… Won’t you, love?”

“Yes.” Levi breathed, hips rolling up towards Eren, feeling the bed dip as Hanji climbed back onto the bed. He felt her lips press against his jaw briefly before steadily working down his chest and stomach until her nose buried into carefully groomed hair at the base of his flushed cock.

“Hmm, I think I’ve got this part for now, baby.” Hanji said, looking to Eren as her hand wrapped around the base of Levi’s length before stealing a deep, long kiss from the brunet before moving to gaze up at the raven. She hummed, leaning down and tucking her hair behind one ear as she slid her tongue up the underside of his cock just as Eren pushed in the first digit. It only served to make his moan hitch and come back louder than before, back arched up until he felt it pop from the stretch.

“O-Ohh… God.” Levi whimpered, looking down as Hanji’s head slowly bobbed down once before coming back up. “I-I’m already so clo- no, no don’t- Hanji, don’t sto- fucking… Please,  _god, please_.”

Hanji smirked up at Levi who was glaring at her pathetically, unable to really look menacing with a deep flush on his skin and pleading eyes lidded so heavily. “I’m sorry, honey bun, but you’ll be okay. Besides, we’re about to get to the good part.”

The next time Levi had reached the edge once more, a purple dildo had been worked inside of Levi, leaving him shaking from the intensity of the sensations. He moaned and whimpered as Eren slowly pushed and pulled the toy in and out of him. He was practically sobbing out throaty moans, desperate, pleasured tears stung his eyes, but he fought them back.

Levi heard Hanji mumble something to Eren, but didn’t bother to ask, he was far too busy going insane underneath the both of them. He soon felt the pull of the toy until it completely left him, making his body deflate with displeasure. “No, no, no more. Please. Please, I can’t-”

“Shhh, it’s alright, Levi. It’s okay. We’re moving on.” Hanji soothed, sliding her hand along the side of his thigh. Levi looked down at her, feeling his lips twitch up slightly despite his body trembling with need. Hanji always had the ability to soothe him with gentle words.

He let Eren guide him and soon, he was settled on top of the brunet, hips and back flush against Eren’s front. He let his legs rest on either side of Eren’s, looking up to see Hanji’s eyes taking in the scene before her. The honey color was rich with lust as she scooted in between their legs, grabbing the lube to pour some on Eren’s cock, and her own, both of them spreading the slick liquid with quick strokes.

Levi was still panting, eagerly waiting as Eren began to guide himself inside, sinking at a pace that left the raven arching his back slightly, aching to touch his reddened and throbbing cock. Hanji leaned down to kiss the inside of Levi’s thighs, nipping and sucking on the pale, toned flesh. “H-Hanji… In… Inside, c’mon… I can’t wait anymore.”

“I’m sure… You think he’s ready, Eren?” She asked, looking to the brunet underneath him, who nodded without hesitation.

“Definitely.”

Hanji smiled, settling as close as she could as she guided the tip towards Levi’s entrance. “You tell me if anything hurts, at all, okay?”

Levi shook his head fast in agreement, sitting up just slightly to pull Hanji down into a deep kiss, moaning softly when the tip of her cock pushed against his entrance slightly. He felt Eren lift up just enough to attach his lips to Levi’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses in a trail over his neck and shoulder, one hand holding his hip tight.

“I always do.” Levi whispered before lifting and wrapping his legs around Hanji’s, biting his lip. “Now, get that cock inside of me.”

Hanji chuckled softly, steadying herself before steadily pressing inside alongside Eren, making Levi drop back and let out a deep groan. He heard a soft buzz begin, and Hanji’s breath hitch with a moan, her hips jerking just slightly, causing a harsh, pleasured gasp to tear from his throat. Eren’s lips worked up to his ear, whispering soft praises in between panting moans, hands roaming over Levi’s body as though he was still completely amazed by the way the raven felt against his skin.

Then again, he probably was.

“T-Touch… Touch my cock, please, fuck, touch me.” Levi begged, and Eren did without question, wrapping his fingers around the sensitive flesh. Levi moaned hard and loud, hips jerking up into the gentle, yet firm grip around his length. “Yeah, yeah, fuuuck.”

Hanji’s hips began to roll in slow, steady motions, Eren following suit in the same rhythm. Levi’s fingers were caught by Eren’s free hand, letting the raven hold onto his hand tight, grounding himself. Eren began stroking in deep, steady strokes, and Hanji’s rhythm picked up, shallow enough to directly hit his prostate. Eren stayed settled deep inside, yet still moving in tandem with Hanji.

It was only a few moments before Levi was calling out with warning of his peak, and Hanji hushed him as softly as she could. “Come for us, Levi.”

With a harsh shout that went silent only seconds later, Levi painted his chest and stomach with his come, hips jerking and legs shaking around Hanji’s waist. He heard Eren groan deep in his ear, felt his cock twitch inside before Eren met his own release at the same time as Hanji, her hips grinding against the vibrator inside the harness she wore.

It was only a few minutes before Hanji had grabbed the wet wipes and began to clean Levi, as did Eren, doing their best to prevent him from feeling very gross overnight.

Once they had deemed each other clean enough, they both cuddled up on either side of Levi, shutting off the lights and wrapping their arms around him, whispering sweet words until his breath fell steady.

Sometimes, Levi wondered if he had a favorite partner, or if he loved one more than the other, but in moments like this, he knew they both held his heart in tight grips that he never wanted to be freed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and kudos. It's my life source.


End file.
